


Run My Tongue (All Over Your Body)

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Food Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vegan Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Maggie tries to convince Alex that vegan ice cream isn't so bad...especially when Alex gets to lick off of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C'mon, after tonight's episode we all knew this fic was getting written eventually.

“See? It’s not all that bad, is it?” Maggie asked with a smug grin.

Alex fought off the urge to roll her eyes as she took the spoon out of her mouth. “Maybe,” she said. “It’s not _completely_ terrible.”

“I’m sorry,” Maggie leaned in, one hand behind her ear. “I’m quite sure I heard that correctly. Was that a ‘Yes, Maggie, it’s awesome’ I heard come out of your mouth?”

“No,” Alex vehemently denied. “That was an ‘It was okay, but don’t let it go to your head’ that you heard.”

Maggie tilted her head and regarded her girlfriend for a moment. “Mhmm,” she said at last. “Because I actually believe you. I mean, look! You just ate another spoonful!”

Alex paused, mouth full of ice cream, spoon digging back in the container for more. “Well, it’s-it’s Ben & Jerry’s,” she exclaimed, trying to defend her actions. “No one can resist Ben & Jerry’s regardless of whether it’s vegan ice cream or not. So really, me potentially liking this has nothing to do with the vegan-ness of it.”

“You’re just too freaking stubborn to admit that I was right and vegan ice cream is awesome. Go ahead; say it. I’ll wait.”

“Nope. Never gonna happen.”

Maggie looked at her for a second before her eyes darted down to the pint of Coffee Caramel Fudge sitting on the counter between them. She bit her lip as an idea suddenly occurred to her. “Well, if that’s so…then how about we try something that might have you thinking a little differently?”

Alex met her gaze, an eyebrow shooting up. She knew that tone of voice. That was the voice Maggie used whenever they were in bed together. She used that voice to whisper dirty things in her ear while she had three fingers pushed deep inside Alex, coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of her. That was the voice that somehow managed to get Alex to follow her into an empty DEO closet in the middle of the day and drop her pants so that Maggie could bury her head between her thighs.

Alex was now very eager to find out what was coming next (hopefully one of them, but she would never be one to just assume certain things). She tilted her head, indicating that she was all ears.

“If you need a little more convincing that vegan ice cream isn’t so bad, then why don’t we go into the bedroom and you lick it off me?”

All the breath left Alex’s lungs like she’d been punched in gut. She could already picture it: Maggie writhing on the sheets, hands grasping and clawing, head thrown back into the pillow as Alex dripped and smeared the dessert over her breasts, her abs, and finally just a little farther south before licking it up.

Without saying a word, she abandoned the spoon on the counter and picked up the pint in one hand and took Maggie’s wrist in the other, dragging the smirking woman behind her. When they reached the bedroom, Alex hesitated a bit, staring at the neatly made bed.

Sensing the predicament rolling around in her head, Maggie said, “Don’t worry. I’ve got extra sheets in the closet. We’ll change when we’re done.” She went over to the comforter and tore it off, adding, “I _don’t_ have an extra one of those, though, so that’ll just stay on the floor for now.” She stripped off her clothes while watching Alex do the same and laid back on the bed.

“Do you think I should go back and get the spoon?” Alex wanted to know, a little unsure of how to proceed.

She shook her head. “No, you shouldn’t need it. Just get a little with your fingers at a time so it’ll be easier to smear.”

Alex straddled Maggie’s hips and dipped a finger into the pint of ice cream. Luckily, it had melted just enough to the point where it was easy to scoop out, but wasn’t completely liquid yet. The second the ice cream touched Maggie’s skin, the detective gasped and arched her back. Alex dragged her finger over her breast, leaving coffee caramel trails everywhere. She repeated the action with Maggie’s other breast and licked her lips as she saw her nipples tightening into hard peaks.

Setting the container on the nightstand nearby, Alex leaned down and stuck out her tongue to lap up the frozen treat. She sucked her way up to one of Maggie’s nipples and enveloped it in her mouth.

Maggie moaned at the contradiction between the freezing ice cream and the molten heat of Alex’s mouth. She could feel her tongue swirling and flicking before she licked her way across the valley of her breasts to clean the rest of her chest off.

When there was no more for Alex to lick, she sat back up and scooted down a tiny bit, grabbing the pint once again. She smeared more ice cream across each of Maggie’s abs and had to keep herself from groaning as she watched the muscles jump and twitch in response. She set the pint down and ran her tongue over Maggie’s stomach.

The flavor of coffee and caramel burst on her taste buds and this time, she didn’t hold back her noise of pleasure. Before she knew what she was doing, her arm reached up towards Maggie as if offering something she hadn’t quite realized she was offering.

Maggie did, though. Maggie understood the subconscious cues perfectly.

She took a hold of Alex’s hand and wrapped her lips around the fingers that were covered in leftover ice cream. Her teeth dragged over the knuckles as she sucked them clean, moaning at the taste.

Alex removed her fingers from her mouth, despite it being probably one of the hottest things she’d witnessed in forever. This time when Alex held the ice cream in her hand, she shifted down, her knees sliding between Maggie’s legs, spreading them wide open.

“Alex,” she gasped, chest heaving. “Fuck me.”

“Not yet,” Alex said. She painted Maggie’s inner right thigh with ice cream before doing the same to the left.

Maggie’s thighs were trembling as the cold seeped into her skin and all she wanted was for Alex to lean in and replace it with her mouth. God, why did she suggest this? This was torture! As Alex pressed her tongue to sweet skin, Maggie let out a shuddering breath. Oh yeah, that’s why. Because this was hot as fuck.

When she finished with her thighs, Alex dipped her fingers into the pint for the last time and smeared ice cream over her pubic bone, carefully avoiding the neatly trimmed patch of hair just above her clit. Ice cream in your hair—whatever kind of hair it may be—was _not_ fun to deal with and Alex knew that all too well from when she was little and had gotten part of her sundae in her hair.

Alex hurried with this last one. She had wanted to tease Maggie until the ice cream completely melted, but honestly now she just wanted to put her tongue on something very different than the dessert. The mostly empty container of Ben & Jerry’s was left forgotten on the nightstand as she pressed her face between Maggie’s legs.

Maggie screamed as Alex’s lips, cold from the ice cream, wrapped around her clit. The combination of Alex’s cold mouth and Maggie’s heated sex sent fire running through her. She felt the sticky fingers of Alex’s right hand squeeze her hip while she slid two from her other clean hand inside her. She had to stretch an arm behind her and grab onto her headboard just to keep herself grounded. She was too keyed up from Alex’s tongue trailing all over her body that she knew she wasn’t going to last very long.

“You gonna come for me, Mags?” Alex said huskily, moaning when she looked up and saw just how strung out Maggie actually was.

“Yeah, baby, yeah. I’m so close.”

Alex curled her fingers experimentally. There was this one spot she’d found a little while back that had had Maggie practically coming out of her skin. She just needed to rediscover it now. She kept searching, pressing her fingertips a little deeper until—

Maggie gasped and nearly shot up off the bed.

There it was. Alex smirked and—ever the perfectionist—managed to graze that spot over and over again with each thrust of her fingers. Maggie’s body was growing rigid and tense as Alex pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Going for the kill, Alex lowered her head again and lightly flicked her the tip of her tongue over Maggie’s clit.

The reaction was instantaneous. Maggie writhed and thrashed on the bed, the knuckles of the hand grasping the headboard turned white and her inner muscles clenched around Alex’s fingers as she slowed the pace of her thrusts to help guide Maggie through her orgasm.

When Maggie finally stopped shuddering and shaking and her body stopped convulsing, Alex gently removed her fingers and crawled up to lay beside her, planting soft kisses along her shoulder and neck.

Once she’d caught her breath, Maggie couldn’t help it. She just had to ask. “So what’s your opinion on vegan ice cream now?”

Alex tried to stifle her laughter, but failed. A chuckle escaped as she pretended to think it over. “Well, after all this, how could I say it’s anything but the greatest thing in the world?”

“See?” Maggie laughed. “I knew you’d warm up to it.”

“Yeah, all it took was for me to cover your entire body in it and then lick it clean.”

Maggie bit her lip. “How about you carry me to the shower and actually clean me off this time? I’m all sticky. In more places and ways than one.”

“Why do I need to carry you?” Alex asked, despite the fact that she immediately sat up and gathered Maggie in her arms, whisking her away to the bathroom.

“Because I’m not so certain I can walk right now—oh don’t look so cocky!”

“I’m not,” Alex grinned, her ego happily inflated just then. She set Maggie down on the sink counter before turning the shower on. She retrieved her girlfriend once again and carried her into the shower, easing her down until her feet touched the ground and she was able to stand on her own.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a moment and then I’m gonna wipe that stupid look off your face.”


End file.
